Everything Will Be Okay
by Between The Lines
Summary: Luke's being bullied,but decides to tell no one. He and Sarah Jane have a fight, but when he is kidnapped, will they forgive each other?Will everyone be all right?My first fanfic EVER so i hope that everyone enjoys.nstructive criticism please.
1. Why me?

**A/N: Please review if you like, or give advice on how i can improve. By the way, if i update they may be a little slow, because im up to my neck in homework =(. But anyway, my first fic so enjoy!**

"Well, well, well, look who it is boys"

Luke clenched his hands into tight fists. His knuckles turned white from the pressure, but he took no notice. He slammed his worn locker door shut, maybe a little too loudly, before turning around to face his unwanted company. He knew who would be standing there, but still the faces made his already tightly clenched fists turn solid. The face Luke was wearing was something that was hardly ever seen on him. It was filled with anger, annoyance, determination and fear. He cursed to himself as the end-of-lunch bell rang, causing the halls to start quickly dispersing, leaving him with his four nightmares, surrounding him, leaving no room to escape. He wondered to himself why on earth he had left Rani and Clyde to come to his locker. Surly it was better to enter a class without a book than to be beaten to a pulp for no apparent reason? Rani and Clyde didn't know about any of this, though they knew _something_ was up. They would sometimes find Luke struggling to stand up without support, though every time they had asked if anything was up, Luke had always denied, knowing the threats he received about his _lessons, _- as the leader of the gang, James, had put it – were not worth risking. But still, Rani and Clyde tried to figure it out. Once the corridors were completely clear of all students and teachers, the bullying began to kick in – literally.

"Hey guys, i think he wants a fight" James said, motioning towards Luke's fists. The gang burst out laughing, while Luke hesitantly unclenched his fists. The last thing he wanted to do was try to fight back, he didn't stand a chance. Luke knew trying to fight four muscular guys would only result in a bigger beating, something that Luke did not want to experience, but unfortunately knew he would sooner or later. He just didn't want that to be today.

Bradley Griffin, easily the biggest of the four, walked casually over to Luke, so he was standing right in front of him. He was about a head taller than Luke, and about double the width of him. With Luke's back against the lockers, and a gigantic figure in front of him, things weren't looking hopeful. "You want a fight then Luke?" he asked, intimidating. Luke couldn't keep the cap screwed on his bottle of emotions any more. Why did they always have to pick on him? He gathered all the strength he had, and kneed Bradley right in his crutch. It didn't matter how toned a boy was, he would always double over in pain – except Bradley. Although the kick didn't hurt Bradley as much as it was intended, it was unexpected, inducing him to stumble backwards. The next thing Luke knows, he is grabbing his school bag and running as fast as he possibly can. As he makes a left turn down a corridor, he can hear one pair of feet gaining on him – no - two. He pushes himself to the limit, as he hears yet another pair of footsteps on his trail. He comes to the end of the corridor, where he can only make a right turn. As he rounds the corner at top speed he crashes into something hard, causing him to fall backwards and smack his head – hard – onto the solid tiled floor. Darkness creeps into the edges of his sight, threatening to take over, but he knows he has to stay conscious. He blinks once or twice, attempting to shake of the darkness. As the blackness slowly begins to fade, and he gains his full awareness again, he suddenly wishes he was unconscious again. His head is throbbing like someone keeps hitting it with a hammer. He's sure there is blood slowly seeping through a wound on the back of his head, but he can't be sure. As he begins to slowly sit up, he feels a sharp yank on the collar of his shirt. He becomes disorientated, letting his head flop downwards towards his chest, his eyes half close, but unfortunately he can still feel everything. Only then does he realize he can't feel the floor beneath his feet. He wills his eyes to open, to focus them to the things around him. He sees two giant hands near his neck, grabbing onto his shirt. He lets his head roll down further, so he is looking towards the ground. He feels like miles up, but his brain is telling him only a few inches. He suddenly feels a sharp pull from his hair. He is forced to ,look into the eyes of an angry Bradley. Bradley pushed himself right onto Luke, making it exceptionally hard to breath, and whispers directly in front of his face:

"You ever try something like that again, and you'll get a lot worse than this"

Before Luke had even begun to prepare himself for what was coming, he was being repeatedly bashed against the lockers, still in Bradley's firm grip. He was being incessantly pulled towards Bradley, and then shoved into the hard metal lockers, his spine digging in to the chunky locks. His back would smack into the metal, followed by his already wounded head whack against a lock. Each blow made it more and more difficult for him to breathe, his vision becoming darker and more blurred, his sound becoming more and more muffled, and his feeling becoming more and number...but not numb enough. Still each collision with the lockers sent a piercing shot of pain through his body, making him let out an involuntary groan. His head now felt like there was a drill being put into his head, along with the hammer. Gratefully, his eyes began to close and darkness began to take over – but not completely. He felt himself drop to the ground with a small `thud`, landing on his wrist awkwardly, sending a painful jolt up his aching arm. He rolled onto his side, tasting his own blood, trying to protect his damaged arm. Luke thought it was all over, that they had tormented him enough – he was wrong. He felt a sudden pain surge through his ribs, hearing a definite crack. He knew screaming aloud would just get him an unwanted audience, so he sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the screaming in his ribs, and held it there. Now Luke knew it was over. He heard the laughing of the four boys. He sensed someone leaning over him, breathing on his neck.

"You had better get up now, wimp. The bells gonna go in 5 and if someone sees you like this, you might end up telling them about us. And trust me; unless you wanna be taught a valuable lesson which will involve a lot worse beatings than this, you'd better shut your mouth." James said threateningly, before giving one last kick to the ribs and walking off with his mates. Luke knew that he was right. If he didn't get up now, too many questions would be asked, and way too many lies would be given. He picked himself up off the ground and started to walk as casually as he could towards the boy's bathroom. He pushed open the door and inspected himself in the mirror. Apart from a slightly bruised cheek and his hair ruffled, nothing obvious was showing, and it didn't look like he had just got beaten to near unconsciousness. All the injuries were internal, like his broken rib and most likely sprained wrist. He felt the back of his head with his good hand, only to pull back and see the hand covered in red. He rearranged his hair so it covered up the wound and started limping as quickly as he could out of the school, (he used a side exit he and Clyde had been told by Rani so they wouldn't be seen) and into a nearby park. He sat down on a bench and started to think of some excuses. Boy was he going to need then when he faced Sarah Jane.

**A/N: Do you like? Please review if you do, otherwise i might not continue. Whats the point in writing a story if no one reads it? Thanks anyway. =)**


	2. Unexpected

**A/N: OMG! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews. I feel honoured! I'm sorry for the long wait you all had to endure – so much homework! Grr lol. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter – I'm not very happy with it myself. But anyway – happy reading (I hope) =)**

"Hey guys, I'm just going to get my science book for next period, meet you in class?" Luke asked, not really wanting to risk wandering around on his own, but knowing he couldn't be attached to Rani and Clyde the whole day.

"Sure Lukey-boy" Clyde said, not really paying attention to what was being spoken – he was too busy admiring his triple chocolate brownies he had made in cooking that day. When people had asked where he had gotten them though, he would never admit he made them. That would be "uncool", as he had told Luke. He still didn't understand. Why hide something you were amazing at?

"Yeah Luke, see you in class" Rani said, paying a little more attention to him than Clyde was. She smiled before rolling her eyes at Clyde, which put a smile on Luke's face. It dawned on him that this would probably be the last time he smiled until he was with Rani and Clyde again. He always felt safe when they were around, mentally and physically. James and his gang would never even look at him when he was with someone else – thank goodness. He picked up his bag and started walking - quicker than usual - towards his locker.

Rani turned to face Clyde when Luke was out of view. She couldn't help but notice when she was just speaking to Luke, that there was an uncomfortable feeling radiating from him. _Was it fear?_ She thought, but she couldn't think of anything that would scare him – well, not in school anyway. She shrugged off the feeling as she sat next to Clyde, thinking she was just being paranoid. Clyde took the last bite of his brownie, enjoying the taste tingle his taste buds, before putting the container back in his bag. He lifted up his head to see Rani's face staring at him, with an amused expression.

"Yes?" Clyde asked, curious as to why he was being smiled at. He chose when he was funny, not someone else.

"Oh, it's nothing Clyde" she replied shaking her head, tearing her gaze away from him with a small smile still lingering on her lips.

"What is it!" he asked again, trying to sound annoyed, but instead sounding more like a whiny kid. Rani sighed, knowing he was going to keep this up until he got an answer.

"It's just the way you were treating your brownies. You're acting like they're your kids for goodness sake." She answered, realising it didn't sound quite as funny when spoken out loud than when she was thinking it. Clyde looked at her, completely confused, wondering how that had been amusing – but then again, he was a funny guy.

"_Actually _Rani," he began, putting emphasis on the first word "i would never eat my kids, even if they were made out of chocolate." He noted, knowing this would get at least a smile from Rani, (wasn't she lucky to have such a funny friend?) which, it did. She shook her head, before speaking:

"Okay, how did you learn to cook _and_ draw? It's so unfair you get all these talents and I'm... I suppose I'm kinda jealous of you." She admitted, but instantly regretted when a huge smug smile exploded onto his face.

"Well, what can i say? I'm a man of many talents. And let's not forget all my other amazing skills" he said proudly, beginning to tick things off with his hand as he began a long list "I'm _extremely _funny, the coolest guy in school, very good looking and-"

"an extreme idiot and big head" Rani finished. Clyde glared at Rani, pretending to be mad, before tickling her anywhere and everywhere. "S-s-stop...no...P-p-please." She just about managed to stutter out through fits of laughter.

"Take back what you said, and then say I'm the cutest and funniest guy in the school. Then maybe I'll consider letting you up." Clyde offered jokingly, while still tickling Rani everywhere he could.

"N-n-never!" she finally spat out.

"Fine then, but you asked for this." Clyde bent down to pick her up, planning to make her increasingly wet using the fountain, until she finally gave in.

`DING, DING, DING!`

The school bell rang, and students hurried off to class, knowing being late would result in a long detention. Clyde let out an `hmph`, irritated he hadn't been able to fulfil his plan. Rani sighed; relieved she didn't have to face his plan. "Saved by the bell" she muttered to herself. Clyde heard this, and a smile slipped across his face. "Hey, i could still get you right now" he warned, his smile enlarging.

"Er, no you couldn't" she answered confidently

"Oh yeah, why?" he replied, trying to think of a reason why not. It's not like he minded getting detention, Rani on the other hand...

"Because 1. I said we would meet Luke in science. 2. My Dad is teaching, the head, and he will get seriously ticked off if we miss. 3. Dad already hates you enough; you really want to be throttled?"

"Okay, I get the picture". Clyde admitted, now realising that there were _a lot_ of reasons, and that Rani could be explaining why not all day. They made their way into the main building, bickering about pointless things, before turning into their science class. They were both equally surprised when they saw Luke's empty chair standing unoccupied. They shared a confused (and slightly worried) glance as they sat down next to the normally taken seat, where they usually sat. Luke was always first in; excited about the lesson ahead, so when they saw the empty chair, they knew something wasn't right. They began talking quietly among themselves, trying to think of any possible reasons why he might not be here.

"Maybe he felt ill" Rani suggested, but already knew that wasn't the case.

"The only time he ever felt ill was when he breathed in the rack weed seeds. "

"Well I can't see you making any better suggestions" she whispered back angrily.

"Look, why don't we calm down. I'm sure a teacher is just talking to him or...or Sarah Jane wanted him to go home for some reason." Clyde said, trying to convince himself as much as Rani.

"I just hope your right" Rani hoped.

"Clyde, what do you think?" Mr. Chandra asked, smug he had caught Clyde talking – annoyed it had been his daughter that he had been talking too. Clyde looked up, startled at his name being called, and realized it was Mr Chandra, picking on him as per usual.

"I think it's a good choice" Clyde randomly answered, hoping this had something to do with what he had just been asked. There was a few muffled laughs coming from around the room, and Clyde knew that that had definitely been the wrong answer. Mr Chandra narrowed his eyes, annoyed at the boy ignoring him, but still happy that he could give him a detention, meaning he would spend less time around Rani.

"Not listening in class _again_ Clyde. That's a 30 minute detention. I'll see you in here after school." Clyde groaned. Not because he had detention, but because he wanted to know where Luke was - now.

45 minutes later, the bell rang, clarifying final period was about to begin. Rani and Clyde had been hoping for Luke to simply walk through the classroom door, apologising for being late, saying another teacher had wanted to talk with him – it never came. The door had constantly stayed shut, occasionally teasing them with it opening slightly due to a soft breeze. Once the bell had gone, they could only hope that he would show in period 6 – he didn't. They had taken a seat near the door, so they could monitor the hallways through the glass yet still, they saw no one that they wanted to see. They knew Luke was a no-show when there was only half an hour left of the day. They had decided to call him as soon as they got out of school (well, Rani would call him, Clyde would be in detention). They were annoyed with themselves that they hadn't done this during the interval between 5th and 6th period, but at that time they were not able to think straight, small panic pumping around them. Once a 6th mentally painful lesson had been endured (it wasn't the lesson that was challenging, it was trying to think of where Luke was – unsurprisingly still no answers came) Rani scooped her phone out from her bag, and began to speed dial Luke's number.

"Rani Chandra, just because you are the head masters daughter, it does not mean you can use phones in school, even after the bell." Ms Taylor annoyingly said sternly, holding her hand out for Rani's phone. Rani gritted her teeth – this teacher hated her as much as her Dad hated Clyde! Rani had to restrain all the urges inside her from slapping the phone into Ms Taylors hand, before slapping her herself. She dropped it into her hand, avoiding eye contact with her, knowing that would just make her anger even harder to retain. The teacher smiled smugly, before speaking with as much authority as she could. "This will be handed to Mr Chandra; he can decide what to do with it."

She walked away, back straight and glasses on the tip of her nose. Rani was so annoyed she couldn't say anything , so Clyde helped her out.

"I have to go to detention; you go to Sarah Jane's. If Luke isn't there, then we will talk to Sarah Jane, I'm sure she can do something."

Rani nodded, and started making her way to the front entrance, opposite from Clyde's direction.

"Bye" Clyde murmured to himself, looking at Rani's figure disappearing in the mass of people. He turned left into Mr Chandra's classroom and took a seat. He chucked his back under his desk and rested against the back of his chair, beginning to think of where Luke went that was so important that he didn't even say anything. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, when he heard Mr Chandra enter the classroom. He sat up straighter, not wanting to get in more trouble than he already was for being `sloppy` , as Mr Chandra would put it.

"Ah, Clyde, I see you're ready for your detention" he smiled, before chucking a GCSE science work book onto his desk. "Read through sections A, B, C and D, please"

"So basically all of it" Clyde translated. Mr Chandra nodded, and then began walking back to his desk, when the door opened, revealing Miss Jordon, a slightly dippy teacher.

"Umm, Mr Chandra, can you help me with the digital whiteboard, it seems to be playing up _again_" she complained in her high pitch voice.

"Of course Miss Jordon." He replied, following her, before turning just inside the doorway.

"I will be no more than 5 minutes – I want silence in here" he ordered. Clyde couldn't help but let a sarcastic comment flow out from his lips.

"Oh, you mean I can't have a chat with my invisible mate here" he replied mockingly, motioning towards an empty chair, wishing so bad Luke was there. _Yeah right, like Luke would be sat in a detention_ he told himself.

"Just be quiet and read" Mr Chandra said before leaving. Clyde sat back in his chair, not touching the book. He heard footsteps coming towards the door a few seconds after Mr Chandra had departed, and wondered who it was. He sat up in his chair as a boy, a few inches shorter than Clyde, and a bit fatter than him, walked in.

"Ah, Clyde Langer, how lovely to meet you again" the mysterious boy commented, with a wry smile upon his face.

"Don't mean to be rude, but who are you exactly?" Clyde asked. He swore he had never seen this face before, yet he was claiming to be meeting _again_.

"Oh, excuse my manners. I often forget I look different from the outside, but I'm still my original self on the inside. Here, let me show you who I truly am." He explained confusing Clyde completely. The boy slowly raised his hands to his forehead, and dragged his thumb and index fingers from the left to the right side, revealing a blinding blue light.

"Oh no" Clyde whispered to himself.

**A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like this, or don't think it is as good as the previous chapter (I sure don't think it is) but I changed the ending to this chapter after my original planning, and was having serious writers block – and I'm only on chapter 2! And if you do still like this, the updates may come slow, maybe once a week (?) **

**Thanks for reading =)**


	3. It's only just beginning

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE THAT TOOK FOREVER TO GET HERE! I had a virus on my computer for about a week, the when I got it back, I lost all inspiration and motivation. I was sad at the comparison of the reviews I got on chapter one and chapter two, but I want to keep writing this story for my consistent viewers (even though it's only been three chapters LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because you deserve too after all the waiting! =)**

**PS. For the people that are reading this story, and have never heard of the Sarah Jane Adventures before, then I must explain something to you. 1) Luke was grown by some aliens that were trying to destroy the world, and he was given the mind of 10,000 people. The invasion took place about three years ago. So technically, he is a 3 year old boy (almost 4) in a 15/16 year old body. 2) Mr Smith is an alien computer that can hack into almost anything, and can talk. It can detect alien life form, blah, blah, blah. It was originally part of a huge rock (meteor) that crashed onto Earth, and Sarah Jane managed to get hold of some of the main crystal, and take it back to her house for analyse. Basically, it started talking to her, so she named it Mr Smith and it helps her save Earth. Glad we got that cleared up!**

Clyde was in complete shock as a 5ft alien emerged from inside the human skin. _Great, the Slitheen are back,_ Clyde thought sarcastically. The alien looked exactly the same as Clyde remembered from the last time they had encountered. The child of the Slitheen was a mixture of light and dark green. It had a huge stomach, and pure black eyes that stood out against the sickly green colour of the skin. Its face was shaped like a regular trapezium and it wore a collar around its neck. Still as ugly as ever.

"Ah, it feels good to be out in the open. I thought I would never get out of that monkey suit." The Slitheen said, more to himself than to Clyde. The alien then looked up at Clyde and smiled, remembering he wasn't alone "So Clyde, recognise me now? I'm the child of the Slitheen Sarah Jane, you and her mates murdered. And you know, I still haven't avenged him. So, I suggest you listen to me carefully when i say you and your friends better prepare for the fight of your lives, because Sarah Jane is now going to find out what it's like to lose the people close to her. Starting with you." The Slitheen said slyly, before suddenly lunging at Clyde with his two arms outstretched making a wild grab at him. Clyde managed to side step at the last second, not expecting the sudden movements. Clyde ran to the windows, hoping to climb out of one – locked. He turned to face the slitheen that was now charging at him. He knew he had to get out of there. It suddenly dawned on him that Luke was missing...at the same time the Slitheen were back. _No. Luke's fine. I know it._ He assured himself. Clyde ran behind the teacher's desk, trying desperately to get something in between him and the green thing that was trying to kill him, narrowly missing being ripped in two by the Slitheens claws, as he dodged around it. The alien, frustrated, let out a loud growl of anger, before charging at him once again. There was a wooden desk in front of Clyde, a wall behind him, and a huge alien running at him. _Well things aren't looking good. _Clyde thought. He intended on climbing over the desk when the Slitheen began to run around, but that plan soon cracked in two when the slitheen decided to...crack the desk in two. The Slitheen inched towards Clyde, who was backed up against the wall, thinking of a way to escape – nothing came. A huge smug smile was plastered on the creature's face, finally happy that his avenging could begin.

"It looks like your time has come. I hope you had a good life, because it ends here. Though mine is just beginning." The Slitheen said wickedly, no mercy in his movements as he lifted his arm up, only to slice the back of Clyde's calf as he crawled underneath the Slitheens legs. Clyde let out and agonized moan, but he knew he couldn't sit there and cry about it. He got up and ran. He ran faster than he ever had in his life. He ignored the more-than-frustrated scream from Mr Chandra as he had entered back into his classroom to find his desk in two, papers all over the floor along with textbooks, the desks and chairs scattered around the room, some upside down, and Clyde's back pack under a turned over chair.

Clyde kept running. He knew he could out run the Slitheen, but his leg was searing with pain, and he was losing all energy. He willed himself to run all the way back to Sarah Jane's place, hoping that Luke was there, and that the child Slitheen wasn't half as serious as he seemed to be.

**15 minutes earlier... **

Luke looked down at his watch. 3:10pm. Luke knew he should make his way home before the bell rang at quarter past three. He gathered up all of his strength, and pulled himself up, regretting the movement when his head began thumping, and he began to feel extremely feint. He could barley move his body without wincing in agony when he began walking home. He concentrated on walking in a straight line, and not pulling too many faces. When he was only a few meters away from his home, he mentally prepared himself. He had come to the conclusion the Sarah Jane most probably didn't know that he wasn't in class, but if she did, he could at least tell her he was busy somewhere _else_ in the school. Luke knew he wasn't a great liar, and knew that it wasn't even a great lie, but it was the best chance he had of not being bullied to hell. He looked at his watch again – 3:15. He was surprised he was able to stumble home this quick, though he was more focused on other important things. _Like lying_. He mentally kicked himself (not that he needed to do that himself) that he was letting everything get this bad, before lifting (struggling) his arm up to the key hole and turning it. He pushed open the door and waited for his mother's voice to echo around the house. He didn't know whether to expect it to be angry, annoyed, disappointed or (hopefully) normal.

"Luke! Is that you?" Sarah Jane asked her voice – seemingly- normal.

"Yeah Mum!" Luke called back, concentrating on keeping his voice casual and calm, but instantly regretting shouting when he let out a small whimper. Luke really didn't want to, but nevertheless, he forced himself into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table, typing up some story about GCSE results. Yes, just because she hunted down aliens to stop them from destroying Earth, she still had a proper job to attend to.

"Your home early. Where's Clyde and Rani?" Sarah Jane asked while briefly looking at her son, a gentle smile produced on her lips. Luke looked away from her as quickly as he could, trying to do it casually – he couldn't bear to even look at her. He was about to lie to his mother to save himself. He walked towards the fridge, constantly using the work top for support, and pulled out a bottle of water attempting to make it look like there had been a reason he had ignored his Mum's smile. Sarah Jane didn't seem suspicious in anyway, only curious – like any parent would be – about why he was home early, and without Clyde and Rani who practically lived here with the amount of time they spent around.

"Oh, well I was asked to tutor a girl in year 8 who wasn't doing very well in her tests. I stayed with her the whole afternoon in the library. The teacher who was supervising us let us leave early." Luke answered rather unconvincingly, although the continuous sipping of water in between each sentence covered the lying as much as he could have hoped for. "I'm going to go and see Mr Smith." He added, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Sure. I'll tell Rani and Clyde you're up there when they come." Sarah Jane asked, oblivious to her son's behaviour.

"Thanks" Was all Luke could answer before Rani banged on the door. Luke bit his lip – he was so close to getting away! "I'll get it" Luke sighed while walking towards the hallway. Sarah Jane laughed- she had completely misunderstood why Luke was sighing. Luke reached towards the door, running through the completely made up story once more before swinging the door open. Rani sighed of pure relief, but quickly gained her anger again.

"And where the hell were you for 5th and 6th period!" She yelled.

"I was asked by Miss Kelly to tutor a year 8 for the afternoon. Apparently she wasn't doing too well in her tests." Luke said smoothly, surprising himself how much easier it was to lie to Rani than it was to his mother. Rani seemed to study every single word that was said, including how it was spoken, and eventually accepted this, before stomping off up the stairs and into the attic. Luke knew it was wrong to feel happy that he had by some miracle succeeded in lying, but the relief he felt was so great, he even forgot his pains for just a second. He began to follow Rani up the stairs after she was out of view, so no one would see him hanging on to the banister, trying to pull himself up.

Once he had miraculously reached the top of the huge staircase without stumbling once, he took a deep breath and entered the attic. It seemed Rani's venture up the stairs hadn't seemed to have improved her slightly annoyed mood. She was complaining to Mr Smith, telling him how she had her phone taken off her by Ms Taylor, and that if he hadn't have already scanned her for being alien, then she could swear she was. Luke laughed quietly to himself as he heard the last part, noting to himself how he should appreciate having the best mates ever, before making his way (as casually as possible) next to her. Rani turned to face Luke, and Luke looked back expectantly, knowing something was going to be asked.

"Luke...," Rani looked down, ashamed. She couldn't believe she was beginning to doubt what Luke had said earlier. He was always so honest and innocent - heck, he was only about three years old. She looked up again and sighed, looking into those blue eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, dreading the question that he knew was coming. He had thought for just a second that he had managed to persuade her, convince her. Wrong.

"Are you sure you were tutoring a year 8 kid?" she asked hesitantly, searching his eyes for a locked door, hopefully opening to reveal the truth that was shut away beyond them.

It was Luke's turn to look down. He was not only ashamed like Rani had been. He was disappointed, annoyed, and hurt – both physically and mentally. He suddenly found that it was a whole lot harder to lie to her now. With her chocolate brown eyes sinking into his skin, so caring and filled with worry, he knew that he couldn't lie to her. He slowly looked up, his logical part of his brain (which was most of it) telling himself that he was doing the right thing, that he would have friends to back him up, but the small part of his brain, the little black part at the back, was telling him he was wrong, that it wasn't time to reveal the truth. He shook his head, thinking of how to put it.

"Well..." he began slowly, but was interrupted by Mr Smith calling them. Both looked round to face him, Rani's face filled with aggravation. She was wondering before if something was wrong – now she knew. She was sure she would have found what exacly, they had just needed a few more seconds...

"Luke, Rani, I think it may be wise to get Sarah Jane. I have detected alien life in Park Vale" he announced. Luke looked at Rani with pleading eyes, and Rani lost the aggravation in her features at once. Luke had shown Rani unintentionally that something was going on, and he was pleading to her not to discuss it with anyone. Could she keep a secret that she didn't even know? Luke turned towards the attic door, making sure it was pushed to when he called down the stairs for his Mum, grimacing at the pain that shook through his body. After he composed himself he walked back into the attic to find Rani staring out the tilted window, now two things on her mind. Luke, and the alien. Sarah Jane walked through the door, curious.

"Sarah Jane, I have detected alien life force down at the school." Mr Smith began, interrupted quickly by Sarah Jane though. There had been no aliens around for a week which they should have been happy and relaxed about, but, Sarah Jane's past had only told her that something big was coming.

"Well, what species is it then!" She asked, maybe a little too loudly for the quiet and (for Rani and Luke) awkward silence that had been hanging in the room.

"It is an alien that you have fought before" he began again, but for the second time being interrupted by Sarah Jane.

"For goodness sake. I would know if we had fought it before if you would just spit it out!"

"It's..." he could not finish though as a very battered and worn out Clyde came stumbling through the door, gasping for air, as blood continually ran down his leg from the slice that he had been given from the Slitheen. Rani and Luke were too shocked to move, they stood there rooted to the spot, but Sarah Jane came to her senses.

"What's happened Clyde? Who did this?" asked a concerned woman, her wrinkles visible now.

"...The...It's...They're back..."

"Who's back Clyde?"

"T-the Slitheen." He panted before collapsing to the ground, blackness covering him like a blanket.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated *hint hint*. I had trouble writing the beginning of this, and i think it got better as it went on. Can you tell me which part was your favourite (if you had one) because I want to know if my readers think the same way as me! (Weird lol) The next update shouldn't be as long, because I'm no longer writing the story – its writing its self! I mean, Clyde was supposed to stay conscious, and Sarah Jane was supposed to fight Luke, and Rani wasn't going to suspect a thing! Before I know it, they're gonna be breaking out in song! Next update won't be as long, and reviews make me update quicker! Thanks =)**


	4. I will be here for you

**A/N: before anyone reads, can i just give a big thanks to ****Viper5336 for your continuous support and reviewing. You're the reason I keep writing this. You're awesome. ;)**

**I think i should just add...**

**Disclaimer: ****Unless money starts falling from trees in £50 notes, and the BBC lose all of their money, then no, I don't own any of the characters, only the little extra's. **

"Clyde!" they all shouted in unison. They didn't have time to process the shocking news they had been told though, as Clyde had just collapsed in a heap onto the floor. They ran over to him, turning him onto his back. He was pale, and had a few cuts and bruises beginning to form dotted across his body. With a struggle, they lifted him up as carefully as they could, and placed him onto the couch. They adjusted his head so it was lying comfortably on a pillow before they started to treat him. It was only then as they moved his leg that they saw blood on the couch. The three gasped, not realising how serious his injuries were. Blood was continually flowing out, refusing to stop, or even slow down, causing worry to the people trying to help.

"Luke, go to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit. Bring a towel too please." Sarah Jane asked, keeping her voice calm and level, even though she was feeling nothing like that inside. She had learnt from a very special man that there were two types of people in the world - there were those who panic, and then there them. Luke raced out of the attic, ignoring his ribs begging not to. He concentrated on Clyde, and how he hated to see him looking so vulnerable to stop him screaming out in agony. Right now though, it was Clyde that needed attention – not him. He grabbed the bag with the cross on and a box of painkillers (for himself as well as Clyde), making sure he grabbed a towel before pushing himself back to the attic. He ran straight over to Clyde, wrapping the towel around his leg, keeping constant pressure on it. Sarah Jane took out a long bandage, using almost the whole role. Sarah Jane told Luke to remove the towel when she counted to three, so she could wrap the bandage tightly around.

"I wish I had some anaesthetic for the cut on his leg. The last thing anybody wants is it getting infected." Rani and Luke nodded as Sarah Jane secured the end of the bandage.

"Should we wake him up?" Rani asked. She knew it was selfish of her, but whether Luke liked it or not, she was going to talk to Clyde about this "problem".

"No, let him rest. Besides, we need to talk about the Slitheen. What could they possibly want this time?" Luke answered wisely, as if reading Rani's thoughts, trying to keep her preoccupied. Rani sighed, annoyed, but there was sense in what Luke had said, even though at the moment he was making no sense, if that makes sense.

"They most probably want what they always want - money. To turn Earth in to some huge money making machine." Sarah Jane sighed. Soon she would be too old to do this kind of thing, and she would be left at home while her son and two friends saved the world. At least she would be leaving Earth in safe hands. She shook her head – she had plenty of years left yet.

"And revenge," Rani added "It's not like we've been welcoming to them, _and_ we've ruined every plan they have had to destroy Earth." Sarah Jane nodded, not knowing what to expect, and when to expect it. She hated that.

Everyone was silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, until a groan disrupted the quiet. The three turned their heads so they were looking down on Clyde, who was slowly shaking his head side-to-side, mumbling something inaudible. He gently eased his eyes open. At first he saw double, everything was blurry, but after a few blinks, he started focusing on the things around him. Sarah Jane was standing over him, a frown visible on her forehead, worry written in her eyes. Clyde willed himself up, attempting to swing his legs around so he was in a sitting position, but he quickly realised that lying down was much better when his leg started throbbing, making a small whimper escape from his dried lips. Sarah Jane noticed this, and immediately her motherly instinct kicked in. She gently eased Clyde back down, so his head was positioned comfortably on the centre of a cushion.

"Just rest Clyde. Would you like me to call your Mum to see if you can stay round tonight? You can stay in the guest room." She asked soothingly, doing what any caring person would do. Besides, what would Clyde say to his mother once she saw her boy limping, his uniform shredded and dirty.

Clyde gave a half hearted nod in agreement, before drifting to a place no one could disturb him. Rani ran over to Sarah Jane, looking over Clyde as he peacefully slept. She stared unblinkingly into his face, thankful that he would be here the night with Luke, even if it was in the spare room. Her curiosity and worry was so intense (and the Slitheen weren't keeping fear at a minimal) she wondered if it was possible to explode with emotions. A feint smile appeared on her lips – her thoughts were all over the place – but she quickly wiped it off. The Slitheen were going to attack at some point, one of her best friends was breaking down from the inside from some unknown reason, and her other best friend was lying unconscious in her neighbours attic. _Why is everything always complicated?_ She thought sadly. _Because you're a teenager fighting aliens as a hobby_. Some wise voice in her head answered.

Sarah Jane lifted herself off the couch, studying the two teen's faces. They were both depressed; some reasons identical, others completely different. "Can you two keep an eye on Clyde in case he wakes up? I'm going to call Clyde's mum, check to see if he can stay round" She began out the door, but turned just before she was completely out of view. "He'll be alright. He just needs some rest...and some painkillers" she said, gently pulling the wooden shut. She figured that Rani and Luke needed to talk about something, something other than Clyde, she just didn't know what. She would wait until they decided to tell her, and not force anything out of them. She had also learnt long ago that the more you try to dig into someone's head, the harder the protective layer will get.

Rani was still bent over Clyde, waiting until she heard Sarah Jane's shoes hit the stairs. Now was the time to find out what was wrong with Luke. She mentally took a deep breath – she had no idea what to expect. As if reading her thoughts though, Luke quickly – maybe a little _too_ quickly for his ribs liking – turned to Mr Smith, asking him the first thing that popped into his head.

"Umm...Mr Smith, do you have any ideas what the Slitheen might want?" he asked, desperately hoping Mr Smith could answer with some long and pointless speech about how he didn't. Rani frowned at Luke. She knew exactly what he was doing, and was not going to allow it.

"Actually Mr Smith, I think we have enough ideas as to what they might want." Rani said quickly, interrupting Mr Smith from whatever he was about to say.

Luke sighed. He knew only too well that once Rani had something on her mind, she wouldn't let it go at any cost. "Rani..."

"No, listen Luke. I have no idea what is going on, which means I have no idea how to help. Tell me for goodness sake, so when Clyde wakes up we can sort this out!" She almost shouted desperation and annoyance mixing in her tone. Luke shook his head, making his silky brown hair fall over one of his stressed, worried eyes.

"I can't. Not yet." He whispered simply, before leaving out the door, not being able to stand the tension any more. He slowly but surely made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where Sarah Jane had just hung up the phone.

"Right, I need to quickly go to Clyde's house to pick up some stuff for him to stay the night. Keep an eye on Rani and Clyde for me please." Sarah Jane asked. It was times like this when she realised she wasn't 30 anymore, and couldn't do everything at once. This was why she was so glad to have Luke. For company, for someone to love...and for helping with tasks. She placed her hand on the back of Luke's head and kissed his forehead, pretending to ignore the clearly visible flinch that the boy made when her hand came in contact with his head. Although Luke healed faster than regular humans along with a stronger immune system, he still felt as much pain as anyone else, and this was one downside he would trade for anything right now. She pulled back and studied his face, searching his crystal blue eyes like Rani had done not long ago. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked uncertainty creeping through her veins.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He sighed. Sarah Jane gave him a reassuring smile, a smile that said more than words like "I can help you", or "You can tell me anything", just "I'll be here when you need me". Luke returned the smile, part of it forced, part of it grateful, just happy that it was being used at all genuinely today. Sarah Jane took this as a cue to leave. She walked towards the door, willing herself not to look back at Luke. She shut the door behind her climbed into her old yet trustworthy turquoise car. She pulled away, only looking in her car mirror once.

Luke stared at the door blankly. He knew Sarah Jane would never dream of hurting him on purpose, but her touch on his head had just brought back the memories of earlier that day.

_He suddenly feels a sharp pull from his hair. He is forced to look into the eyes of an angry Bradley. Bradley pushes himself right onto Luke, making it exceptionally hard to breath, and whispers directly in front of his face:_

"_You ever try something like that again, and you'll get a lot worse than this"_

_Before Luke had even begun to prepare himself for what was coming, he was being repeatedly bashed against the lockers, still in Bradley's firm grip. He was being incessantly pulled towards Bradley, and then shoved into the hard metal lockers, his spine digging in to the chunky locks. His back would smack into the metal, followed by his already wounded head whack against a lock. Each blow made it more and more difficult for him to breathe, his vision becoming darker and more blurred, his sound becoming more and more muffled, and his feeling becoming more and more number...but not numb enough. Still each collision with the lockers sent a piercing shot of pain through his body, making him let out an involuntary groan. Gratefully, his eyes began to close and darkness began to take over – but not completely._

His eyes were closing, but out of pure exhaustion. He just couldn't wait for this day to be over.

**A/N: Like any other chapter, this is the part where i beg you to review with some stupid hint or something lol. Sooo, PLEASE REVIEW! Not really hidden in some long essay of writing I know, but I just wanted to get straight to the point =P **

**PS – MONDAY 11****TH**** OCTOBER, ON THE CBBC CHANNEL, 5:15 PM, SARAH JANE ADVENTURES, SERIES 4, EPISODE 1, THE NIGHTMARE MAN – in case you didn't know ;)**


	5. It's taking over

**A/N: Okay, so last chapter I only thanked Viper5336 for reviewing (thank you again ;))...now I have to thank loads! Thanks to:**

**TheFirstEverLostGirl1987 ****– Lol! I was wondering when people would start asking hehe. Don't worry, it's nearly here ;)**

**ollyrin**** – Thank you! The episode was awesome right!**

**Onyx89**** – Thank you!**

**Ro101**** – I would have used this but I already have most of the story planned out. I'm sorry! I was thinking of writing another story after this on SJA - alien-free, all about being a teenager.****Maybe your idea can be included!**

**Transparent Existance**** – Thank you! I'm so glad I might have persuaded someone watch the Sarah Jane Adventures!**

**LoveLukex**** – (nice name) I agree. It will definitely not be as good, though I'm still going to watch it. I think he comes back in the latter part of the series though (yay!) **

**kryten2x4b523p**** – Thank you! It's okay, I don't care about the length of the review, I just want to make sure people are actually reading this lol. Besides, I'm back at school as well =(**

**ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA ****- Thank you! I love to keep my readers guessing! (Although I think its mean! LOL)**

**Em1508**** - Thank You!**

"I'm back!" Sarah Jane shouted as she entered 13 Bannerman Road. She hoped that while she was gone (which had been no more than 10 minutes) that Luke had been able to speak to Rani - maybe even Clyde - about whatever was bothering him. _This isn't like him at all. He always tells me if something's wrong. I need to find out, that's what parents are there for anyway, isn't it? To help their children? _Sarah Jane thought – but a lot can happen in 10 minutes...

**10 minutes earlier...**

Luke opened his eyes at the failing "trying to be silent" footsteps creeping down the stairs. He entered the living room before the confused face of Rani could reach him. He carefully sat down, making sure he was being gentle with his ribs, before unlocking his phone. He clicked on contacts, scrolling down the small list of names he had, until he reached a familiar and trust worthy name – Maria. He had thought about telling her a numerous amount of times, had thought of what good and reassuring advice would come out the receiving end...and the bad. _What if she told her Dad who would call Mum? What if she thought this was Clyde and Rani's fault for not looking after me? What if...what if she thought i was being weak and stupid? _The same thoughts and questions ran through his complex mind every time he even glanced at the name, and all the hope he ever had of beating _them_ would vanish, quicker than it had come. His train of thought was cut short though when an anxious, confused, annoyed, desperate, curious, loving Rani walked in slowly, unsure of what to expect. She was so confident she would have gotten through to him upstairs, that she would have shown him that she cared, and that she would've helped him.

"Luke...about, umm, what happened..." She began, not really sure where she was going with this. She was kind of hoping that Luke would continue for her. He didn't, he just stared blankly out the front window, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular, they were empty. "Look," she sighed, not even sure if Luke was hearing her. "I know your struggling with whatever is going on, but you can't just let it take control, _you _need to control it. Unfortunately, it seems you can't control it. You need to tell me. Clyde and I will help, you can't just keep it to yourself, let it consume you. Please just tell me" She asked desperately, begging slightly at the end.

But how could she? She didn't have a clue what was going on and yet she still begs to find out that her friend – no, her _best _friend – is a weak, pathetic being. Rani has so many strengths. She is funny, smart and inquisitive. _Too _inquisitive. Her greatest strength is her greatest weakness. She just didn't know when to stop presuing something, when to just leave it alone.

Luke turned his head slowly towards Rani, his eyes hardening into someone else's. "I don't have to tell you anything. Even if I did, you wouldn't understand. You need to know when to drop something. You need to know when to let someone deal with it themselves. What would happen if I told you and you fixed it, just like that. Do you think I would learn how to deal with something even bigger that might happen in the future? No, because you would always be fighting my battles." He spat. This wasn't the gentle reassuring Luke speaking; this was some dark part of him that had never appeared before. Now that it had, it didn't come out lightly. Rani stood rooted to the spot shocked. She tries to help him and he completely backfires it?

Rani snapped.

"How dare you!" She screamed, not bothering if it woke Clyde up, or half of Australia. "I try to help you, support you, for something that i don't even know about! I didn't drop this because I didn't want you to drop your hope for beating this." It was then Luke realised what he had said. He opened his mouth a little, shocked at himself, but let Rani continue. He deserved everything that was being said. Each comment was more painful than the punches he had received that afternoon. They meant much more, they were more powerful, more deserved. He shut his eyes and absorbed everything that was being said.

"You say that you can't tell me what's going on, and you tell me to butt out, when all i was trying to do was help! I thought I was helping a best mate, but I was helping you." Luke opened his eyes at the last remark, his eyes silently begging her to stop. She had just broken everything his body, the pain was unbearable, but the main was in his chest, where his broken heart had stopped beating. Rani stopped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She looked deep into his eyes and finally realised that he was ripped apart, that _she_ had ripped him apart. She wanted to run over to him and give him a big hug, but if she did, she would betray every lie she had just said. _No, they're not lies._ She failed to convince herself. She ran out the room, past a flabbergasted Clyde that was just standing there, on one leg. He had limped down the stairs shortly after he had failed to call Rani back into the attic after she had left to follow Luke. When he snapped back to reality, he moved his head in the direction a tear-stricken Rani had run. She was still climbing up the long staircase, her feet pounding on every wooden step, her sobs still trying to be muffled. Then he turned to Luke, the one who had reduced Rani - such a strong girl - to tears.

"Clyde, I -" he couldn't finish though as an expressionless Clyde interrupted him.

"Save it, Luke." He said flatly, before following Rani up the stairs. Luke just sat there, frozen like a statue. He wasn't sure what to do; he had never been in a situation like this before. He sat there until he heard Sarah Jane's car pull into the driveway. He stood up and began to walk up the stairs as quickly as he could. He was going to go to the attic, apologize, beg, do anything for Rani's forgiveness, until he heard them talking, ever so quietly about him. Rani's sobs had subsided, and she seemed to be telling Clyde the whole story.

"I just can't believe he would do anything like that. I was only trying to help, and he backfires it completely! Maybe he was right, maybe I never listen, and I never leave anything alone. I just don't see what he is keeping from us..."

"Rani, this isn't your fault. He shouldn't have said those things in the first place. Whatever is wrong with him, he just needs to know we will be there for him, not pressure him into telling us anything. Maybe we should see him, talk to him." Clyde said gently, showing a part of him no one except his mother had ever seen before.

"I can't see him. Not today anyway. I've never seen him like that before... She whispered quietly, letting the sentence drift off into the air.

"I'm back!" Sarah Jane called up the stairs. No one answered. Luke walked to his room, silently, trying to comprehend what had been said. He wasn't sure if Rani would ever want to see him again. He closed his door quietly behind him and lay on his bed, ruffling up his hair. He cocked his head to the side so he could read his clock. It read 5:40pm. _Well, time flies when you're being bullied and you have an argument with a best mate_ he thought sarcastically. He was exhausted before, but now he was on the verge of feinting. He had never felt so many strong emotions at once. They were so...powerful.

He heard Sarah Jane jog up the stairs, a slight urgency in her speed, and open the door to the attic. She saw a sick boy on a bed, with a caring mate by his side, hair covering her face, adjusting his foot. Sarah Jane smiled at them both, before announcing she had Clyde's pyjamas, etcetera. She smiled before making sure the hallway was clear and shutting the door. She walked towards Clyde and Rani and moved the computer chair so she could sit down by Clyde's head.

"Do guys have any idea what's wrong with Luke?" She whispered, getting straight to the point. Both teens looked at each other awkwardly. They shared a silent conversation consisting of two words – _no idea. _They turned their heads towards Sarah Jane and shook them dejectedly, and Sarah Jane realised that they had already asked, failing to receive an answer, and why Luke wasn't there.

"Maybe I should talk to him" Sarah Jane said, more to herself than to the others, but they answered nevertheless.

"I'm not sure Sarah Jane. Maybe you should leave it a few hours. He's already been questioned like hell from us. He'll just get annoyed if we keep asking him." Clyde said wisely while sharing a knowing glance with Rani. Sarah Jane nodded, guessing he had experience the reply, before standing up and walking over to Mr Smith.

"Has there been any more activity from the Slitheen, Mr Smith?"

"No, Sarah Jane. It seems the Slitheen teleported back to their spaceship. It is orbiting Earth though. Obviously Clyde only delayed plans, because they aren't showing any sign of leaving. " Sarah Jane nodded, instructing Mr Smith to keep her informed, and turned to face the two teens with a sigh.

"Rani, maybe you should go home. It's been a long day, and I think all of us could do with an early night." Sarah Jane said, more of an order than a offer. She nodded, grateful, before leaving out the door without looking up at Luke's bedroom window once.

**13 Bannerman Road, 9pm.**

Luke had skipped dinner and was still shut up in his room. Just lying there. Thinking. Blaming himself, and not once had Clyde or his mother come up to tell him not to be stupid. Not that they could though – Luke wouldn't tell anyone what he was thinking, or what was going on. At 9:13 he gave up trying to stay awake. He carefully sat up on the end of his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. He let out the biggest sigh he could muster, getting the energy to stand up. Without a sound, he walked over to his checked navy blue curtains and drew them. He then turned on his bedside light which emitted a feint dull glow. He lifted up his pillow and unfolded his pyjamas, carefully removing his school shirt that hadn't already been changed out of like it normally would have been. As he peeled of his shirt, what he saw shocked him. He knew he would have bruises and cuts, but this was more than what he would have ever imagined. The whole left side of his ribcage was a horrible dark purple colour, which would make any young child run to their mother, thinking _he _was some sort of alien. His breathing began to come out in short unnatural gasps. He soon managed to control himself though, bringing his breathing back to normal, but still he couldn't tear his eyes away from his bellybutton-free purple stomach. He just stared at the inhuman sight, and a single muted tear slipped down his pale cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. He simply picked up his pyjama top and slipped it on over him, trying to rid his mind of the disgusting image in his head...of himself. He stepped into his pyjama trousers and climbed into his bed, not bothering to go to the bathroom or say goodnight to his mother or Clyde. Not that they would want to see his face anyway.

Luke turned off his light and turned onto his back, the only semi-comfortable position. He blocked out the murmur of quiet voices in the house and let a place that never normally took over control him – what was the difference in reality?

**A/N: After I wrote this I started listening to these two songs. I think they are both truly beautiful and I would love to use two chapters using them. I won't say what songs they are because it might give out too many hints about the chapter, just that one is slow, and has a very sad meaning. The other song starts of slow, but sort of breaks into a rock song, also with a very touching meaning. They are from the same artist who releases lovely songs, they just aren't **_**that**_** popular. I was wondering what you guys think of those sort of chapters. Thanks =)**

**BTW – THE NIGHTMARE MAN ROCKED! LOL =D**


	6. Can things get any worse?

**A/N: Okay, so I may have taken a little inspiration from the nightmare man lol. Still, it was a good episode! I'm still not sure weather I like this chapter, so I'll leave it up to you to decide! I'm sorry if you don't! This chapter is my longest yet, and I think my most dramatic (maybe(?)). Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to:**

**Smithyloverforeverx-x-x**** - Thank you! And same, Im VERY gutted he has gone! =(**

**Onyx89**** - Thank you! You should find out next chapter!**

**Viper5336**** - Thank you! This was the most original review I've read! It was awesome! Yes, the clip wasn't used in the nightmare man!**

**Kuyoyo**** - Thank you! On wikipedia it says that he is returning for series 5! Thanks for the PM, it was very helpful.**

**Transparent Existance**** - Thank you! This was one of my favourite reviews, really made me smile!**

**zoe0heriot ****- Thank you! And thanks for telling me why he went away, I couldn't find the reason anywhere!**

**LoveLukex**** - Thank you! And same.**

**ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA**** - Thank you! I know, it was so sad! Did you enjoy Secrets of the Vaults?**

**sush123**** - Thank you Saysha! You found it finally lol x**

_Luke opened his eyes to a blinding light._

_He was lying on a flawless white, hard floor, wearing his pyjamas. Just looking at it hurt his blue eyes that held no sparkle like they used to. He let out a groan of discomfort. His ribs had seemingly healed and his head no longer felt like it was being hammered repeatedly. He pushed himself up, studying his surroundings. There was no ceiling, just the continuous white that hurt his eyes when he looked at it too long. There were no walls, just the floor running off into the distance. Luke looked around desperately, panic rippling through his body, tingling every inch. There was no doorway, no exit, just pure, consistent white, never faulting. He knew he was nowhere – his Mum had told him about her visit to the creepy place when the trickster had come and banished her from time (another story) - he just hoped he was some when. He turned around hysterically, searching for a blemish in this never ending hell. When he finally – hesitantly – reached the unfortunate conclusion that there was none obvious, he sat back down on the cold floor, ignoring the chills it sent up his body. He drew his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, rocking gently backwards and forwards, trying to calm himself. He was alone, with no way out, and only his thoughts to keep him company._

"I have to get out. I have to get out. I have to get out_." He thought repeatedly, his body now shaking violently, head bent down, eyes scrunched closed tightly. _

"_Aww, look who's all alone. Is Mommy not around to give you a big hug?" James Walkers mocking voice echoed, bouncing of nothingness, aiming directly at Luke. His head shot up, looking around frantically. As if a lever had just been switched, his emotions reached a new height - anxiety, hopelessness, depression, hurt...fear. There were so many emotions in fact; he feared that soon he would lose sanity..._

_...because of four boys. Four boys that were tearing his friendship apart. Four boys that were laughing at him. Four boys that were repeatedly telling him that he was a "wimp" and a "loser". Four boys that meant absolutely nothing to him – and yet, he still believed them. Still couldn't stop them. Still couldn't control them. Still couldn't tell them that maybe _they_are wrong, and maybe they don't know a thing about him – yet they still judged and had fun having a go at him. Luke decided he couldn't deal with it anymore, that he could stand up to them, even if it was just him, standing quite literally in the middle of nowhere, on his own. _

_Luke had had enough. _

_So what if he was nowhere? So what if they still had the power to taunt him, even in a dream, something that was barley possible, seeing as he _never_ dreamed? So what if they relentlessly brought him down? So what if they had actually gotten in between the unbreakable bond him and his friends possessed? He was Luke Smith, he fought aliens for a hobby, and he was _not_going to let some idiots – who knew _nothing_ about him – ruin his amazing life. He was himself, he saved the world, and he was 100% unique – the best._

"_If you're so tough, come out and fight me then. You think you're better than me? Prove it. I'm not going to let you control my life; make me scared of even stepping outside my front door. This has gone on too long, and I'm fed up with it. I'm done with it." He shouted standing up, clenching his fists so tightly the blood couldn't circulate properly, turning his knuckles a ghostly white. He had a look of determination on his face, mixed with a hint of something else...hope? He only had to wait a few moments for an answer – something that made him mentally kick himself – had he just picked a fight with four huge, muscular guys?_

"_Did you just...challenge us to a fight?" James asked incredulously, as if something sacred had just been said. After a few moments of silence however, proving Luke to being serious, James, Bradley, Matt and Greg – the whole group – burst into a laugh that could have scared a cage fighter, but only infuriated Luke more._

"_You laugh at me? You call me a wimp? Look at yourselves, to scared to even show yourselves." He yelled, completely losing himself, shaking out of pure anger. The laughing came to an abrupt stop. If there was one thing that got James mad, it was being called a wimp._

"_Now you listen here _Luke_," he spat, as if the name was poison to his mouth. "I ain't afraid of anyone, especially a wuss like you. So seeing as your giving us an invitation to beat the crap out of you, we'd happily accept." A black door appeared through the thick mist that had suddenly gathered, with a small rectangular piece of glass near the top of it. Luke's anger didn't turn into adrenaline like he was so desperately hoping it to – it twisted into fear. Luke took a step back from the door, not wanting to even imagine what horrors were behind there. He tried to turn around and run, but found he was unable to move his legs. No matter how hard he pulled and squirmed, his legs simply ignored him. It was as if his mind and body had been separated. He reluctantly came to the conclusion that there was no way out from what was coming – what he had chosen._

"_Don't look so confident now, _Lukey_." James said smugly. Luke could only imagine what his face looked like; a huge arrogant smirk spread across his face, eyes filled with hatred. Luke shook the image from his head – he was only creeping himself out. As if someone had merely pushed a button to switch on his legs, he was walking at a steady pace towards the door. He tried to resist the unmerciful pull, but he couldn't even slow down - if anything, he only seemed to speed up. When Luke was within a metre of the door, two pairs of hands reached towards him, grabbing both of his arms and yanking him in. Unfortunately though, it was at that point that his legs had returned to his control, resulting in him falling in a heap on the floor. He wasn't hurt, but still a moan escaped from his lips. He looked around at his surrounding, not quite being able to believe where he was. It was the _complete _opposite of where he had been a few seconds ago. Instead of a white floor and inexistent ceiling, it was black. Instead of white that seemed to fade into nothing, it was black. What really got his attention though were the two figures standing above him, laughing cruelly. When Luke looked into their eyes he only saw darkness, something he didn't expect to see from his two best friends – Clyde and Rani. _

"_G-guys?" he asked, more anxious than fearful. These were his friends (vital word, "were"), surly they wouldn't hurt him? Rani and Clyde stopped laughing, but a smirk was still visible. Without a single word, they bent down and grabbed Luke's arms, jerking him up into a standing position. With Rani holding his left arm and Clyde his right, he was left with no way to escape. He looked up at the door he had entered through – it had gone. _Great, no way in and no way out_**. **__He thought, miserable. The two turned him around so he was facing in the opposite direction. He didn't know if he was supposed to be looking at anything in particular – seeing as it all looked the same - but something caught the corner of his eye. Out of the darkness, James Walker appeared, but not the normal James who already scared the hell out of Luke, this James was as big as a house and as terrifying as a wild animal – you never know its next move. And one thing Luke wasn't expecting was for Bradley, Greg and Matt to follow behind, as big and frightening as James. They came to a halt behind him, waiting for their next instruction, next move. _

"_Well, seems like you got your wish Luke" James said, not bothering to hide his hatred from him. _

"_Please Rani, Clyde, let me go...please." He whispered, whimpering slightly._

"_Why? So you can run around, begging for us to stop. I don't think so Luke." Clyde whispered dangerously._

"_You see Luke, Clyde and I don't like being lied to. We like to know everything, but, I suppose it's too late for that." Rani whispered in his other ear, sending chills down Luke's spine. Sure, James and his gang scared him, but they were nothing compared to what Rani and Clyde could do to him – they could use words – and they hurt. Even if this wasn't the real Rani and Clyde, they still looked like them, enough to make guilt wash through him if he were to hurt them in anyway._

"_No. It's never too late. Please, they will kill me. You have to help me." He begged._

"_Oh Luke, we don't have to help you - after all, you didn't tell us what was wrong – we couldn't have helped you" Rani smirked._

"_But now you can. Please, I'll tell you everything. Please." He said, his voice cracking at the end. How did he ever get into this position?_

"_It's too late." They sang in unison. They roughly pushed him forward towards James, who bent down and picked him up with his hand, wrapping it entirely around him, making it exceptionally hard to breathe. _

"_Stop squirming Luke, it will only make things worse for you." James said slyly, tightening his hand that was wrapped around Luke firmly, proving his point. Luke obeyed, scared that he would pass out if the grip got any tighter._

"_Much better," James "approved" "Now boys, what way do you think would be best to say goodbye to our dear friend here" Luke gulped, petrified. _

"_Squeeze him?" Bradley suggested, enjoying this task._

"_Good idea, but his best friends wouldn't be able to see. We wouldn't want them to miss this, would we now? Any other ideas?" The three shook their heads – they were meant for strength, not brains._

_James sighed while bringing Luke up to his height, looking him in the eye. "Lukey, any ideas?"_

"_I-I-I don't..." Luke had never been so scared in his life. He was nowhere, he had had a huge argument with his friends – even his Mum wasn't paying him that much attention! And his life was about to come to a horrific end..._

"_Come on Luke, the brain of 10,000 people and you can't think of one simple idea"_

"_H-h how do you k-know?" he asked, shocked. Only a few people (and aliens) knew he wasn't completely human, not some bullies._

"_Oh Luke," James began amused "we know everything about you. Shame you don't know anything about us." Luke was in complete shock. _How do they know everything about me? What don't I know about them? _He had no idea what James was talking about, but right now he had bigger problems._

"_Hey James, why don't you just drop him? His mates would get a perfect view, and it would be fun to watch."_

"_Perfect Matt," James said, a smile forming across his face. "What do you think, Lukey?"_

"_No. No please, just let me go." He had never imagined he would be begging for his life in some unknown place with four boys. Correction: four _big_boys._

"_Sorry Luke. We've all had to suffer with you for too long. Your mates hate you, we hate you, even your Mum isn't talking to you." Luke didn't even think of how they knew that – he was too deep in denial._

"_No. No they don't" He whispered to himself, shaking his head._

"_Well, let's see if Clyde and Rani come to your rescue." He said evilly, holding his arm above his head, slightly in front of him. Luke started to squirm, but knew it was too late. "Altogether now boys. 1, 2, 3!" Ignoring Luke's pleading screams, he dropped him, laughing as they watched him fall through the blackness, meeting his cold, hard, broken end..._

"LUKE! Come on Luke, wake up!" Sarah Jane begged, shaking him. Clyde was standing at the doorway; eyebrows knitted together in worry, unsure what to do. Sarah Jane had come running into Luke's bedroom after she had heard groaning and screaming. Clyde had awoken from the noise of Sarah Jane's feet pounding on the floorboards – and being Clyde – followed Sarah Jane, ignoring the screams from his leg when he heard the screams of Luke.

Luke shot up, breathing hard, sweat beaded on his forehead. Sarah Jane gave him a big hug, glad he was awake. Luke was still disorientated though, confused. He shook off Sarah Jane, thinking it was James. Sarah Jane looked worried, taken back.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Sorry." He replied, taking a deep shaky breath, looking down at his fiddling hands. He couldn't even look into his mothers face – he had thought she was trying to suffocate him!

"Nothing! Come on Luke, how stupid do you think we are? You just had a dream – no, a nightmare! It's not even in your genetic makeup, you _can't _dream! Luke, I draw the line here. I've let you had time on your own, try to deal with this, but you end up having a nightmare! Luke, you _have _to tell me, I'm your mother!" Sarah Jane shouted, taking both the teenagers by surprise. But what else was she supposed to do? Her son had done something impossible, he obviously hiding something pretty big!

"NO!" Luke exploded. He had had it! He was fed up with people trying to get stuff out of him, deciding what would be better for him! Besides, the dream he had experienced hadn't exactly boosted his confidence about sharing his most depressing secret. "You can't help, you can't do anything! I wish you all would just stop asking, leave me alone!" he shouted, looking at them both, waiting for some kind of response.

"Fine. If that's what you want. But when you're ready to apologize, I will forgive you, help you, but I can't say the same for Clyde and Rani." Sarah Jane said, strangely calm, while inside worry, panic and desperation was over flowing.

She walked out the room, turning Clyde around by placing two gentle hands on his shoulders. She shut Luke's door without looking at him, and walked back to her room, climbing into bed and lying down, not resisting the tears that fell.

Luke lay back down, taking deep breaths. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the past 24 hours of hell – impossible.

He opened his eyes though at a strange noise that sounded at the end of his bed. The noise wasn't loud, just a small _pop_. A dim white light appeared which slowly got brighter and brighter, until it was so bright that Luke had to look away. Once the light had faded and he looked back, standing there was the Slitheen, smiling cruelly.

"I've been waiting for this a long time" the Slitheen said cruelly.

Within a second of blinding white light the Slitheen was gone...

...and so was Luke.

**A/N: So you like? I'm thinking that next chapter will be my first song chapter if I can get the layout right. I'm nnot sure how long you will have to wait fo my next chapter as Im very busy at the moment, so please be patient. Still, if I have free time I'll be writing!**


	7. Stand in the Rain

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait! It would have been longer but I got lots of reviews and felt loved! The song is called Stand in the rain by Superchicks. I hope you don't hate it! Lol =)**

**Kuyoyo**** – Thanks! And I suppose it's good that Luke isn't being completely ignored in the show, but I'd like to see more of him in series 5 – especially the finale.**

**Viper5336**** – Thanks! This really put a smile on my face.**

**LoveLukex**** – Thanks! Wow, I've left someone speechless!**

**Jezrika Illyad**** – Thanks! This meant so much.**

**Smithyloverforeverx-x-x**** Thanks! And same! I'm glad he isn't being completely written out.**

**TK Lee**** –Thanks! I'm glad you think so.**

**Ellen Asher**** – Thanks! I'd never leave it!**

_**This writing is for the song. **__This writing is for Luke. _And this writing is for Sarah Jane/Clyde/Rani.

_**He never slows down.  
He doesn't know why but he knows that when he's all alone, feels like it's all coming down**_

_Luke lay on his side in a ball on the hard floor, struggling to get enough air in his lungs to keep him conscious. He had no idea how long he had been lying on the concrete floor in the dull grey cell with no windows, drowning in his own sorrow, just that everything hurt. He shut his eyes, memories of the Slitheen beating him coming back to him. He had a bruise stretching from his eye to his chin forming down the left side of his face, and his ribs felt like they were on fire. His right leg was numb, twisted in an awkward position - it wasn't broken, just a very bad sprain__. He mentally forced himself to not think about those terrible moments, but about his Mum, Rani and Clyde. All the moments with them that came to him though was how he had lied to them, and how that had made his world come crashing down._

Sarah Jane woke with a start, panting, sweating all over. She had dreamt a dream so terrible she wondered if she had died and gone to hell.

She was standing on a platform which was no bigger than the size of a pillow case. All around her was darkness – above her, below her, around her, everywhere. Luke had been screaming her name, asking why she wasn't there for him, helping him through his unknown problems. His voice had repeated mercilessly, not ceasing. Only when an ear splitting scream emerged from his invisible lips had he shut up, Sarah Jane's calls meaningless. She had woken up to the darkness enveloping her like a blanket.

_**He won't turn around  
The shadows are long and he fears if he cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down.**_

_When he opened his eyes the corners of the room would fill with shadows of Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde staring down at him, their eyes filled with ice and coldness. When he closed them, horrible memories returned. He was distraught, but tried so hard to keep the tears tucked inside, afraid if one drip fell, it would start raining. _

Sarah Jane had to check. Better safe than sorry, right? She climbed out of bed and chucked on a clean pair of jeans with a faded pink shirt that complemented her figure. She briefly ran a brush though her hair before walking – a little quicker than her normal relaxed pace – and pushed Luke's bedroom door open. To her horror Luke wasn't there. She ran into the room and lifted up his duvet that had fallen partly on the floor. There was no chance he could be under there, but in this moment of panic she couldn't think straight. She knew he wasn't in the house - that the recent events had somehow been leading up to this – so ran up to the attic and summoned Mr Smith, one thought running through her mind incessantly – _is this my fault_?

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

_Luke was shaking uncontrollably on the floor, sobs consistently escaping his lips, his face wet with tears – old and new. He knew if he just lay there he would only be welcoming hell, but was frightened that his body would break if he moved it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and slowly – ever so slowly – began pushing himself up, putting all his weight on his left foot, until he was standing as tall as he could with an injured leg and ribs. Proving the impossible wrong, he actually saw a glimmer of hope...then he fell back down. Was he ever going to be found?_

In the night there had been no alien activity. No shouting. No nothing. Nothing to suggest of where Luke was. Although, just because Mr Smith couldn't detect alien life form, it didn't necessarily mean aliens didn't abduct him. They might have technology with them to stop them being traced – after all, Sarah Jane had experienced many different sorts of high tech equipment before. She couldn't think of this though, she couldn't think of anything, everything jumbled in her head – she couldn't think at all without her other half, Luke. She sat miserably in the attic with her head in her hands, trying to get her thoughts straight. She refused to cry. She had to be strong, for Rani and Clyde, who were silent in the attic, sharing more words by the glances they repeatedly have each other. Sarah Jane had told Clyde and asked him – already knowing the answer – if he had heard anything. No. He had predictably told Rani, who had come sprinting over, guilt washing through her veins. Now though, the two teens just sat there, knowing they should be doing something, something physical, something to help, but they didn't know where to begin. They too held back their tears, Rani finding it near impossible, but succeeding. Clyde was just impatient. He needed to get his best mate back, no matter what had been said last night. This wasn't helping.

"That's it! We need to find him. The longer we sit here, the more chance Luke...something might happen to him." He shouted, finishing at almost a whisper feeling uneasy. He didn't want to think about what _something _that might be.

"Clyde" Rani whispered, warning him to shut up.

"No Rani, Clyde's right. We need to do something. _Anything_. Surely Mr Smith can follow the trace of that Slitheen. It must have something to do with Luke...what happened. Besides, we never did get to discuss what happened with Clyde and that Slitheen." She said, determined. She stood up, legs shaky, standing through the mental pain. Luke was lost, and he was going to be found.

_**He won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with himself and the fears whispering if he stands he'll fall down**_

_Luke let out a groan. He had been so close! He immediately shut up though when he heard the faint, evil laughs from the other side of the concrete wall. They were the same laughs that had sounded when he had been scrunched up in a ball on the alien floor, begging for the insanely strong four Slitheen's to stop hurting him. He hadn't made a sound after being hit in the head though – he had blacked out, waking up on the hard floor he was lying painfully on now. He knew he had to be strong for his Mum, Rani and Clyde, even if they didn't want him anymore. He had failed that though, tears still falling, the sound of them connecting with the floor, barely audible. He was having a silent mental fight. Part of him wanted him to stand up, ignore the pain, and try again and again, but the other part wanted him to just stay still, not giving himself the chance to fall back down, and wait for a chance where he was sure he could escape. How long would that be?_

_**He wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything he's running from wants to give up and lie down.**_

_Reluctantly, he came to the conclusion that he had to be brave and escape .He pushed himself up once more, biting on his tongue to keep him from screaming out in pain, drawing copper tasting blood. He swallowed the thick liquid and made a shaky step towards the bolted door he guessed he had been chucked through. He bent down towards the lock and realised if he was very careful and precise he could pick it. He bent down towards it but hesitated suddenly. If he were to miraculously get through this door, what would he do then? He could be in space for goodness sake, and he definitely didn't want to risk getting caught – especially by _those_ four. Yeah, those four – James, Bradley, Matt and Greg. They had been Slitheen all along, with some special untraceable gadgets. They had told Luke – in between kicks – that they had been sent to Earth by their leader, (who was at the head of the ship, waiting until the right moment (what moment that was exactly, Luke didn't know, but unfortunately was pretty sure he would soon find out)) ordered to find the one that would make them the richest and most powerful race in the galaxy – Luke. Apparently though, they had decided to have a little "fun" with him on Earth. All Luke wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep, waking up to the smell of burnt toast and the radio, Rani and Clyde waiting for him to meet up with them for an average day at school. He knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon, or whether he would ever see them again._

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

_He couldn't do it. He limped four and a half unsteady steps towards the wall opposite the door and slid down it, shutting his eyes, defeated. He wasn't in control, the Slitheen were, and he didn't have a chance in hell getting out of there – not yet, anyway. He just sat there and hoped, prayed, that he would be found – alive – and go back to living like nothing had ever happened. Yeah right. He just couldn't work out why the Slitheen wanted him – still, he had plenty of time to try and work it out._

After a full hour of waiting for Mr Smith searching, a few stray tears and "It'll be alright"'s, Mr Smith spoke, making the three jump , breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Sarah Jane, I have scanned the area I last traced the Slitheen, and it seems that they have not moved."

"Have you hacked into their computers? There might be some information that we could use. We're not even positive they have Luke yet."

"I have already tried to gain access to their computers, but it seems they have put a lock on it. I could break it, but it could take up to 36 hours."

"We don't have that long! Besides, I think we can be pretty sure they have him. Like I said, it sounded like the Slitheen wanted revenge – I think kidnapping Luke is a pretty good place to start."

Clyde said. He wasn't going to let the Slitheen kill his best mate, he was going to stand his ground and win.

"Clyde's right" Rani agreed.

"Mr Smith, can you teleport us up?" she asked. She knew she really shouldn't let Rani and Clyde come, but what could she do to stop them?

"I can Sarah Jane, but I only have enough energy for a one way visit – you would need to find your own way back." Mr Smith replied. Sarah Jane nodded, looking at the two teens excited eyes. To them it was about getting to best friend back, to apologize and make up, and to stick together, but to Sarah Jane it was about getting her other half back, getting her life back.

"Ready?" Sarah Jane asked

"Ready" they replied. And in a second of green light, they were gone.

**A/N: So what did you think of it? My first song chapter in my first fic and I'm scared of how it was! Lol =) I'm sorry if there was some incorrect grammar or punctuation, but I didn't really have time to check. If you wish, you can tell me if there is anything wrong. Thanks!**


End file.
